1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jet ski braking systems and more particularly pertains to a new drag fin braking system for effectively slowing a jet ski within a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jet ski braking systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, jet ski braking systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,478; 5,092,260; 2,864,330; 2,807,228; 5,755,601; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,392.
In these respects, the drag fin braking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively slowing a jet ski within a body of water.